Blood Avatar:The Demon of Blood and Metal
by Naidraug
Summary: Korra, the Avatar, master of all four element and the bridge between the spirit world. Tara, the demon of blood and metal, a earthbender cursed with a inner demon that grands him near invincible blood bending skill, and a bloodlust that demands to be satisfied or perform genocide. throw Amon in the mix, a cult of bloodbenders and rips in the spirit world and watch what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I posted this story before for a day or two but canceled it to better improve the content.

I know my grammar and spelling suck, please read over it.

I do not own the Avatar or anything about it!

Prologue: scars in the spirit world

Avatar Aang woke up with a thunderous start. Sweat sticking to his beard and his eyes wide awake and bloodshot. In a moment he calmed and looked around him.

He was in his bed in Air Temple Island. Katara lay next to him, hair loose and sprayed beautifully around her sleeping form.

The room itself was dark and quiet as was the rest of the temple from what he could tell. If he strained his ears he could jest make out the soft breathing of his children in the other room.

Everything was quiet and peaceful jest as it was every night here in Republic City. Everything was the same… except for the fact that he was wide awake. This was not the first time he had woken up like this. The last time an assassin visited his room fifteen minutes later, the time before that his son come walking in saying that he had a bad dream and wanted to sleep with them.

He got up, listening intently for something, anything…nothing.

It was not necessarily a thought; he knew something somewhere in the temple was not right. Knowing he would not be able to fall asleep until he was satisfied he decided to take a walk around the temple. He went and put on his boots and was about to walk out of the sliding door when he heard a voice from his bed.

He turned around and saw the love of his life, Katara, sitting up with drowsy eyes and a look of concern on her face.

"Aang" she said "what is wrong?"

"I am not certain" he said honestly "stay here; I am going to take a look around."

She gave him a sad look before nodding.

He gave her a smile before walking out the door.

He immediately went to the room right next door and quietly slid it open jest enough to peek inside.

It was a boy's room. Two bunk beds were in the corner by the door with two desks right next to it. One desk was neat, tidy, and organized. The other was sloppy with papers, books, and other miscellaneous stuff that looked like they were there to put there simply because it was somewhere to put them.

Both beds were occupied and sleeping soundly. One in full pajamas and sleeping neatly tucked into the bed sheets. The other only wearing pajama bottoms and looking like he had wrestled with a wolfbear on his bead before falling asleep.

The rest of the room was completely darkened out, preventing anything from being seen.

He suddenly felt something brush up on his leg. He looked down to see one of Appa's children using his leg as a scratching post.

"Shouldn't you be in bed little one?" he asked with a smile.

The little bison yawned before flying out the open balcony.

Closing the door he followed the bison to the balcony and looked down at the courtyard.

Appa was asleep under a tree with his children snuggled up with him.

It was a beautiful night with no clouds or moon in the sky. A slight breeze blanketed the island in a peaceful, calm atmosphere. The trees and walls made unhidden shadows across the courtyard and seemed to him to almost protect the peaceful atmosphere of the temple.

It was in this moment, this peaceful calm, which he finally spotted what he was looking for. In the courtyard stood a young man of tall stature and looking around like a lost boy.

He had long, uncut hair that fell to his shoulders in a complete jumbled up mess. His skin looked like it would have been pale if it were not covered in dirt and muck. He wore green earth nation clothing that was thin from wear and so ripped you would have thought they were rags. His shoes were old and completely covered in dirt. He had long legs and arms and a well built body jest like an earth benders. His face was slightly round and quite handsome for today's standards. The thing that sent a chill down his spine however was the boy's eyes; they were an unnaturally dark bright red that looked like fresh blood oozing out of a bad wound. He was dripping wet from head to toe.

The boys gaze flew left and right as though he was looking for someone. His eyes were full of pain and fear… a fear he knew well right before he faced the Fire Lord.

He did not look like a burglar but he was still trespassing on private property so he used his air bending to glide down and silently land behind the young boy.

"Air temple island doesn't take guests after hours." He said in a calm friendly voice.

The young man spun around in complete shock and… hope?

Now that he was closer he could see deep bags under his eyes. He couldn't have been older then eighteen or nineteen. This boy looked like he was suffering from lack of sleep. He knew the feeling well.

"What is your name boy?" he asked.

"T-T-T-Tara" he said "are you the Avatar?"

"Do you see any other air bending maser?"

He immediately smiled and bowed lowly before saying "please, please Avatar I need your help."

"I would love to help in whatever you need." He said honestly "but can it wait until morning? It is midnight and you look like you could use some much needed sleep."

"NO!" he said in almost a shout "please, I need you to take away my bending."

Aang looked at him, completely taken off guard by such a request. He had not taken away anyone's bending in years, ever since the blood bender Yakone. "what! Why?"

"Please, please jest do it! It is too much of a delicate matter for me to explain."

Aang sighed "and then what? What will you do when I take away your bending? What will I say when your family asks?"

His answer surprised him "I will find work in Republic City as a blacksmith, as for my family… there is no one alive who knows or cares for me. I am alone and will always be until you take away my bending."

Aang pondered this "so you want me to take away your bending… but you won't tell me why. How do I know you are not running from the law?"

"Well as the Avatar I would assume you could find out easily, but as my Honor as a bender who no longer wishes to be, the only thing I have to hide is why I want you to take away my bending."

Aang considered it before giving in "all right. It is an unusual request but I respect people's personal secrets."

He smiled with joy before thanking him and closing his eyes, waiting for the deed to be done.

Aang approached him and placed his hands on him so to take away his bending. As he entered the avatar state and began he immediately felt something wrong with this person's spiritual energy. Normally a certain bender had a certain flow of energy, but this one seemed to be in chaos. He recognized most of it as an earth benders aura but at least a little less than half of it was the energy of what almost looked like a scoliosis (crooked or misshapen; not the way it should be) version of a water benders aura.

As he continued sealing his bending, which was taking longer then it should have because of the strange aura, the aura suddenly burst and attacked him like some rabid animal.

He stepped back in shock as he looked at the kids eyes which had suddenly started glowing a bright red almost like his when he enterers the avatar state.

"What is going on!?" he demanded.

The boy looked at him with a evil smile as he raised his right hand and, to his disbelief, saw as the blood from his hand started seeping out from cuts made by the blood itself in his hand and formed a small sphere of blood floating in has palm.

Stunned and confused as hell Aang barely had time to react as Tara threw the sphere of blood at him.

He earth bended a wall in front of him just in time and got the wind knocked out of him as the sphere flew straight through the wall and hit him square in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

He got up just in time to realize they were face to face and feel a fist land on his already sore stomach and propel him _through _the wall and at least fifty feet into the air and sending him somersaulting.

He used air bending to balance him and saw his opponent _flying _straight towards him. He prepared to counter with fire bending when he suddenly found himself suffocating.

The sphere of blood came from directly below him and attached itself to his mouth and nose, blocking his breathing.

Despite the handicap he tried to throw off the now practically on top of him blood bender by throwing him with a wall of air to his left. He took it without even a flinch and the next moment found a foot drilling into his belly. This became additionally painful because this time there was no place for the air to go.

He felt the blood around his face suddenly grip the lower half of his face and throw him down, using his foot to make him start somersaulting down, down, to the water below.

He air bended the air in his lungs and popped the suffocation mask before using water bending to land on the water. He looked up to see him already charging at him again.

'He doesn't let up.' He thought.

Realizing he could not keep up with this guy standing still he started water bending to move at high speed. He looked behind his shoulder to see that Tara was not there.

He looked straight forward and ducked jest in time to dodge under a blade made of blood… only to get a knee right into his face, sending his lower body flying forward in, once again, a somersault.

When he finally balanced himself he heard a familiar voice shout "Aang!"

He looked up to see a giant police blimp above him, the voice was Tophs.

He did not even have time to respond. Tara charged at him with blood extending from his wrists like a blade.

Aang grabbed his right arm with his left hand and was forced to use both hand and water bending to keep him in place. His strength was inhuman. He was unable to stop the blood from touching chest from which it started vibrating like a chainsaw, attempting to cut straight to his heart.

While the blood was piercing through his flesh he felt as though his vary soul was being shredded and absorbed out of his body.

Suddenly the blade of blood left his body and he saw Tara being lifted up into the air by iron cords. Toph and a group of metal benders were pulling him up.

"You ok twinkle toes?" asked Toph.

"Toph, stay away from him, he…"

His warning was cut off as the blood bender suddenly started flying straight towards them, flying into the blimp and carrying Toph and her force with him inside.

"Toph!" he shouted as he charged up with his air bending.

'This has gone too far!' he thought as he neared the blimp and entered the avatar state.

He entered the blimp and found himself in a hallway. He could hear shouting and screaming vibrating across the whole ship.

Jest as he entered he saw Toph and her troop on the ground and not looking well. He checked on Toph and was relieved to find her not dead but jest unconscious.

He dashed down hallway after hallway trying to find the mad blood bender as he followed his trail of blood and nearly dead bodies when he suddenly felt the blimp losing altitude.

"Engineering!" he thought out loud and dashed toward the engine room.

As he approached he started to see holes in the walls where Tara had run through them.

He sensed him waiting like a spider about to strike.

He entered the room and Tara immediately charged at him with blinding speed… but he was ready this time.

He side stepped to his left, dodging the blood blades and slammed his head against the metal floor.

He was caught off guard when he saw the metal floor wrap Tara in a tight cocoon.

"Aang."

He turned to see Toph in the door. "Toph, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" she said limping forward "what is this thing? Some sort of demon?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were close. Do you have him nice and secure?"

"I am jest surprised he has not tarred through the metal yet like he did last time. He isn't even struggling."

Suddenly the whole blimp shook violently, throwing all of them off balance.

The vary second they crashed Tara ripped through the metal like it was butter, grabbed him by the collar, and through him against the metal wall. He barely realized that he was on top of him again when he felt a bombardment of punches with strength to challenge Aappa's.

Jest as he was about to collapse he entered the Avatar State and slammed him with water straight through the ground… wait where did the water come from?

Then it came to him. They had been losing altitude, they had been over the water. THE SHIP WAS SINKING INTO THE OCEAN!

"Toph we need to get everyone out of here!" he said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"The lives of the people are more important. Don't worry I'll be fine." He was lying. His body hurt all over with the intense beating he had taken. He was reaching his physical limit.

Tara had ripped open the ground he had been thrown down to the moment he had touched the ground and crawled through it. He could be anywhere by now with that intense speed and he couldn't afford any more distractions.

Despite knowing he was lying Toph realized this thing was far beyond her capability to control so she nodded and ran out to start making makeshift life rafts with the metal for the injured.

Aang gave a sigh before looking down the hole now with water spewing out of it. There was no way he would be able to peruse him that way.

He ran down the corridors he came through, despite the need to find that boy he could not help aiding the wounded as water came crashing down all over the place, it was pure chaos.

He used his water bending to lower the water levels when one of the troops commented "with all the holes he put in here we should already be under water."

Aang pondered this for a minute before concluding that he was right, but when they reached the surface the blimp we barely half way down.

Up above he saw three more blimps helping stop the sinking of one of their own. On the shore Katara was water bending to try and at least slow the sinking vessel down. The combined effort stopped the ship from sinking completely… but how long would that last?

Looking around he did not see Tara anywhere… he did not like that, but he was needed here.

With the other forces aiding the wounded he joined his wife in water bending and preventing the vessel from sinking any further and even managing to cause it to rise up more.

Suddenly a man came up shouting "the engine is fixed, if we can get this thing above the water and drain it out we might be able to fly again!"

Aang doubled his efforts. The real strength would have to come from the metal benders but they could not do it on their own.

It was at least ten agonizingly slow minutes and the joining of three more blimps before the blimp slowly started rising back up into the air and everyone cheered in triumph.

He collapsed, between the beating, the bending and the time of night he was completely exhausted.

Aang looked down at the water jest in time to see a sphere of blood the size of two full grown men with glowing red eyes coming from its center fly out of the ocean and head straight for him.

He entered the avatar state one more time and took his traditional four-bending stance before charging at him.

Blood met fire, earth, air and water and they continued to grind against each other. They slammed into the water and Aang imprisoned him in a sphere of water.

"Time to return the favor." He said and watched as he desperately tried to escape the now soliciting prison.

Suddenly, after three minutes the red glow in his eyes died and his eyes turned to the normal, non-glowing dark red and showed confusion, then fear, then more fear, and despair.

He dropped the prison of water and he gasped for air before curling into a ball and looking around in confusion at him.

"W-w-w-why did you not kill me?" he asked.

"Because I don't kill people." He explained "if I did then I would have killed the Fire Lord. I do not believe you attacked me on purpose." He added that last remark as he used his water bending to speed to the island, scooping up the boy in the process.

"I did that, didn't I?" he asked looking at the severely damaged blimp.

"yes." He said.

"Did I-I kill anyone?"

"That remains to be seen; you severally injured a lot of people though."

They reached the island and he asked Katara to put him in the guest's quarters. He was hesitant to follow but eventually agreed, though he said he would not sleep.

He flew over to Toph who informed him that while there were come seriously injured no one was killed or physically crippled, jest injured.

"That is a relief to hear" Said Aang.

"So where is the demon that did this?" she asked.

"Inside Air Temple Island, getting some well needed sleep." He then proceeded to tell Toph exactly what happened, including his unusual request and what happened when he tried to. "The rest you know." He concluded.

"Sound like avatar business" she said "I will trust you, as the avatar to deem the best role to proceed, however he is still going to be interrogated and judged. I would recommend having Katara heal those wounds before you go to bed."

"Right, but before I go I want to make sure I know exactly what is going on before rumors start spreading." He was basically requesting Toph keep this a secret.

"This is new! Normally you prefer to tell the public everything so they trust you." She said startled.

"I am not going to keep this a secret" Aang explained carefully "I jest want to know what is going on before things blow out of proportion. Like I said earlier I do not believe he is an evil man."

"I well" she said thinking "I suppose this I can say this was a ship malfunction."

"Thank you." He said before saying goodbye and gliding back down to his home island.

When he entered the grounds Katara was sitting out front, waiting for him.

She started tending to his wounds and he was about to tell her what happened when she told him to wait until Sokka got here.

He did and about twenty minutes later a really tired Sokka appeared with Toph, who Sokka had gotten a ride with after she had taken care of things with the metal benders.

Once they went inside, sat down and started the fire Aang once again explained to them what happened.

By the time he was done Sokka was wide awake, serious, and thinking. "It doesn't make any sense." He said "the whole purpose of Blood Bending is so that you can bend and manipulate other people's blood. If he is so powerful of a blood bender that he can rip the blood out of his body, when there is no moon at all, then why doesn't he jest rip the blood out of someone else's body?"

"This is like that creep Yakone all over again" Commented Toph.

"No" objected Aang "this is different. Yakone chose to do what he did; I don't think this man had any intention of hurting anyone. In fact I don't even believe he is a water bender."

"Aang that's crazy" Said Katara "How could he blood bend when he isn't even a water bender?"

"I don't know" he confessed "what I do know is that when I take away someone's bending there is a spiritual footprint that allows me to identify what element the person can bend, and his was mostly that of an earth bender."

"What do you mean mostly?" asked Sokka.

"Well, about thirty forty percent of it was also that of a water benders, but it was murky and not right, like… how can I put this in words… limited, it felt limited like there was a barrier preventing it from acting normally."

"So what does that mean exactly?" asked Toph.

"It means… anything; I don't know exactly what it means."

"Well sounds like we are not going to get any answers tonight" Said Sokka turning to the door with a yawn "tell me when he is up and you have started interrogating him."

"I should probably get to bed to" Said Toph following Sokka with a goodnight.

Afterwards Aang put out the fire and went to check on Terra… he was sleeping like a rock.

He then went back and joined Katara under the bed sheets, but try as he might it was at least another two hours before he finally drifted away into a dream.

Inside the dream Avatar Roku appeared before him.

"Aang" he said "we need to talk."

"What is wrong?" he asked, he had not seen Roku this tense since the Fire Lord.

"Something is tearing the spirit world apart."

Aang was baffled and asked "What do you mean?"

"The spirit world is connected to the living word by all things; someone is somehow absorbing the energy in the spirit world, creating and imbalance and rips across the plane."

"So what does that mean?"

"For now nothing, the spirit world can naturally heal itself but it takes time, and if it continues then the rips could cause unwanted spirits to end up in the living world and vice versa. If it continues well after that then the real world and the spirit world could collapse on it and destroy existence itself."

He nodded "ok, I will see what I can do?"

Roku nodded "we will do the same. We are the Avatars, the bridge masters between both worlds and it is our job to bring balance to the world, and help those who have lost it."

"Roku, are you aware of the blood bender that attacked me?" he asked.

"Yes," he said "I do not have all the answers but I believe he is somehow connected to the rips. Try to find out his past. I will consult with the other spirits and see if I can obtain some new information."

He nodded and thought jest before his mind fell into true sleep 'this is some turn of event, and halfway through my life.' he feared what would happen if he were to die and the new Avatar would have to take care of this.

One thing was for sure, that boys fate was now entwined with that of the Avatar, in which he was the Avatar of balance and elements and Tara was a Avatar of madness and blood… yin to his yang.

Review for more chapters PLEASE, even if its jest a comment. Also flames are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

hay so this is the first 'real' chapter the other one was a prologue to introduce Tara.

please review, this is my first fanfict so all reviews are welcome.

_Special thanks to Hades 378 for helping me improve this story_.

**NOTE: i made a critical mistake in this chapter by not explaining things to you, please read through it and then proceed to the next chapter for a full explanation of what happened.**

**Chapter 1**

He was in a forest, a woman in the distance, a smile on her face as they were about to embrace each other… and then Tara woke up, sitting on a metal circular platform surrounded by a circular pit wide enough to be considered a small lake. It was filled with blood, blood extracted by living people with their consent. A waterfall of blood fell in a circle around him creating a thick curtain that separated him from view. No one would have known he was there unless they already knew.

His blood enhanced senses heard footprints approaching from the main entrance behind his back. He used his blood enhanced vision and altered the blood flowing around him in a way that no one outside would tell the difference, but in reality it reflected the light in a way that with his blood enhanced vision he could see a reflection behind his back.

Approaching him was a man dressed in white priest coat with a hood outlined in red. A long turtleneck robe colored red and outlined white covered his face just under his eyelids. He had his hands in front of him in his sleeve pockets as was the traditional priest stance.

He knelt down when he entered the circular room. Around the pit was a circular pathway with seven doors surrounding it, eight if you included the entrance.

"Demon of Blood and Metal." He said, addressing him. The name made him sigh, that was the only name he had known since Aang died. He was the only one who had called him by name. Now no one even new his name was Tara.

He looked at his reflection in the waterfall of blood. He had not aged a day since his brawl with the Avatar. The curse had ether slowed his aging, or stopped it entirely. He believed the later because nothing it seemed could kill him. He wore a full plate of metal armor, thick without any skin showing. His helmet resembled what was commonly worn by people who rode those two wheeled automobiles but without the eye screen. It also had a hole down the center that could be opened and closed to cover his mouth. Next to him on each side were two tetsubo (a Japanese samurai club) with spikes coming out of it. It was designed to split into five parts and served as both a sheaf for the five sectioned swords inside and a container where he stored his primary blood. On his back was a flat x-shaped container that held two things. The one on his left shoulder held healing blood of the best quality, the one over his right shoulder contained sand grind to the point that he could use it to create a mini flesh tearing sandstorm, it was also useful for breaking falls. Coming down from behind his neck was a cape made entirely of sharpened metal scales that were layered so he could split them apart to create whips, ropes, propellers or a whirlwind of metal spikes that could be propelled towards his opponents like shooting bolts the size of a fingernail or for blocking other attacks.

"What is it Blood Healer Sai?" he asked the robed man

"Two things, one we have a boy who is sick that wishes for you to heal him."

"Well let's not keep them waiting, bring them in."

Sai Bowed before turning around and bringing in a middle aged woman with a non-healthy looking twelve year old boy, the boy looked near death.

She approached with a fearful look as she tried to locate him in the strongly candlelit room.

"How may I help you madam?" he asked, startling her as she turned to the direction of his voice.

"P-please" she begged "I was informed that you were the best healer next to Katara, please at least try to heal my son."

'I hope I am just as good as Katara considering she taught me' he thought before saying "You are aware of my method of payment correct?"

She nodded and held up a large metal vile before asking "is this enough?"

"The exact amount does not matter." He said "but my healing only works with the blood of someone who is alive. Blood extracted from the dead bodies of corpses is useless to me."

"So… is it enough?"

He sighed "yes, toss it into the pool."

She did and he used his metal bending to bring it towards him.

He opened the container and smelled the blood inside before smiling. It was good blood, young and healthy; he could heal several people with it.

"I thank you, this blood is good quality. Walk towards the waterfall with your son so I may examine him. Do not worry; you will not fall into the pool."

Even though he tried to reassure her she looked nervous and scarred. She hesitantly stepped into the lake and took a gasp as he increased the blood density so that it was like walking on a pillow. She slowly worked her way toward him before setting the boy down in front of the waterfall.

He turned around and extended his hand to the boy, parting the blood jest enough so that he could pass his hand through it. He placed his metal gauntlet covered hand on the boy's chest. He coughed as he placed it on him and began to feel his blood flow.

"What can you tell me about his condition?" he asked.

"It started out as jest allergies but then he just started coughing blood and jest getting weaker and weaker."

"Hmm." He sensed something not right in the boy's stomach… after concentrating some more he felt a different blood flow, a blood flow of another creature.

"Worms" he said at last "your son has worms inside his stomach."

"WHAT!" she said "HOW?"

"Did you ever travel to an exotic land?"

"Well, yes we went to visit the water benders of the forest swamps, but that was more than five years ago."

"Worms like to take their time. I can remove the worms with three methods. The first is a draft that might poison them, but there are many and I cannot guarantee a safe dosage that will kill all of them. The second is that I use blood bending to extract them out one by one, which will be slow and probably painful. The third is that I kill them with blood bending while they are inside, they will have to pass through his digestive system naturally and it might cause other diseases. Which one would you like me to use?"

"Which one would you recommend?" she asked.

"Hmm… due to the amount I would recommend having me kill them now and have him rest here until they are out of his system."

She nodded in acceptance and he got to work.

Half an hour later he called another blood healer to take him to the beds where he would rest until they were sure they were all dead and that he did not obtain any additional disease. The mother thanked him before following her son.

He then turned his attention back to Sai who was waiting patiently.

"Forgive me" he said "you informed me that you had two things to tell me?"

He nodded "a blood bender was arrested yesterday; he is to be executed publicly tomorrow."

"Why did he learn blood bending?"

"That I do not know, but he might be a potential ally if we save him and if he isn't we can jest give him back to the police."

"Hmm… I will think about it. It is bad enough that they blame me for Aang's death and the attempted murder of Korra. They are holding it publicly specifically so that I will not be able to attempt saving him without going berserk. It has been five years since I last lost control."

"That is why you made me your right hand man" said a voice coming from the training room to his right.

He turned to see Lee Wiser in front or the door. Lee was a tall man in his forties with a thick short mustache and short black hair that was turning gray combed smoothly back. He wore red armor made of unbendable aluminum and a black cape designed to slide easily out of the most firm of grips and was connected to his armor by the shoulders, hips, and feet. It stretched so it did not limit movement and the main reason why he wore it was because he could fly with it when he used his fire bending to make it rise up like a blimp, the trick was he had to do it in waves; rising up and plummeting a little before rising up again.

Lee was a master at bending electricity and secretly new about body pressure points that could immobilize someone or take their bending away for a while. The reason why he was his right hand man was because he could send electricity through his body and bring him out of his blood rage or as some people called it his 'anti-avatar state.'

Even though he was a criminal now like everyone else in this sanctuary he was probably responsible for saving thousands of Republic City lives.

Giving an invisible nod to him Tara said "OK, if you are there I will perform the rescue."

* * *

**Location: **Southern water tribe, hut of Tonraq and Senna (Korra's parents)

Korra made Naga stop in front of her parent's house. She felt more confident about running away after getting Katara's blessing, now if she could get her parents to agree she would have no sense of guilt, she was sure he parents would agree, they had always understood her position as the avatar.

She got off and was immediately greeted by her loving mother and father.

"Hay mom, hay dad," she said with a smile.

"Korra, what are you doing here so late?" asked her mother.

"Did you sneak out of the compound again?" asked her father.

"Yes" she said "but this time I am not going back."

"What? Why?" asked her mother.

"I need to learn air bending; Republic City is the only place where I can learn it."

Her mother and father looked at each other before her mother said something completely unexpected, "Korra please, don't go to Republic city."

"What! Why?"

"We just think it would be best if you don't go to Republic city."

"But I need to learn air bending if I am ever going to become a true Avatar and Tenzin refuses to leave Republic City." Korra was hurt; they were the last people she expected to say no.

Then her father sighed "Korra come inside, I believe it is time you knew something I believe you should have known a long time ago."

"Tonraq are you sure?" her mother asked with a concerned face.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

Her father gestured for her to come inside and she did followed by her mother.

"Korra, are you aware of how Avatar Aang, your predecessor, died?"

"They told me died peacefully in his sleep."

"He did die peacefully and in his sleep, but what few people know is that he was murdered as well by a man people call Demon."

Korra was completely baffled by this and asked "What! How?"

"He is the most powerful blood bender in the world." Said her mother "Some people believe he is a spirit that desires absolute chaos and planes to become that by taking the Avatars place as some sort of anti-Avatar."

"That horrible" Korra said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Others say he is a mad spirit stat possessed a boy and drove his mind of the edge of insanity" Said her father "but weather its true or not one thing is definite, he wants you dead and will do anything to make you become so."

Her mother spoke again "when the discovery of the new Avatar was announced he traveled here to try and kill you."

"H-he did?" she could not believe what she was hearing, she had had a sworn enemy this whole time AND NO ONE HAD BOTHERED TO TELL HER!?

"He killed no less than ten water benders to get to you. If the order of the while lotus had not come even a second later…" her mother started crying and her father went to comfort her.

"The white lotus announced that they were moving you away from the South Pole to train." Her father continued "when in reality you were kept near the South Pole so that he could not find out your exact location… but he has not left Republic City since."

Korra though for a minute "wait, so he is in Republic City right NOW and no one has attempted to arrest or capture him?"

"Many have tried; his blood bending is so powerful that he can use it even when there is not a full moon."

Korra felt her skin go pale "you mean he can blood bend ANY TIME ANY WHERE?"

Her parents nodded "while it is rare people see him in public the number of blood bending crime has increased about fifteen times over."

Korra blinked 'so that's why Tanzin could not stay and train her, still that does not excuse the fact that I am the avatar. It is my duty to deal with things like this.'

She told her parent so and they nodded "I understand, I just wanted you to know before you went."

"If you believe you are ready, then I guess there is no stopping you." Her mother stood up and gave her a loving hug "I love you."

"I love you to" she said "both of you."

She left her parents after that and stowed away on a ship.

That night she had a nightmare, a hideous spirit had strings attached to her like a puppet and was forcing her to attack innocent people. She watched helplessly as she burned down houses with people still inside, buried people into the ground and forced water down their mouths and made it rip open their lungs open, drowning them in their own blood. All the while among the screaming and shouting and cries for help a hideously evil laughter filled her head chanting "you are mine, you are mine, you are mine," over and over and over again… then she realized the laughing was her own.

She woke up in a cold sweat with Naga licking her face. She smiled at Naga but inside was completely terrified of the thought that her dream might become a reality.

She took a deep breath 'ok, he may be a blood bender but I am the Avatar. No one knows I am coming so he will not be looking for me, heck he probably doesn't even know how I really look like by now, and if I meet him then I will take him out before he has a chance to use his blood bending.' Reassuring herself she slowly fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tara looked down over Republic City from high above, hiding in the clouds. He was using a combination of blood bending and metal bending to propel him above the ground and hiding in the clouds, above even the police blimps.

With his enhanced vision he could see the location the execution was about to take place. Lee was hiding in the waiting crowds, ready to strike if he lost it.

So far so good' he felt his urges, the scent of all that blood, threatening to drive him over the edge, he was use to that feeling. He could control it a lot better since he had been practicing in the Blood Sanctuary, he might actually pull this off without losing his mind.

He saw them bring the blood bender to the noose, where they started addressing the crowd and informing them who he was and why he was being executed. There were metal bender police all over the place, ready for an attack, ready for him. Chief Lin Biefong was there herself leading the group.

Finally they were done addressing the crowd and it was time for him to make an entrance.

He started dive bombing straight down into the ground, falling, falling, and hitting the rode with so much force that he buried himself on impact… along with practically ripping most of his flesh off.

He took deep, shallow breaths as he felt his body start to heal itself. A normal man, heck even the Avatar, should have died from such a impact, nothing it seemed would kill him.

He started getting feeling back into his limbs as his earth bended to make more room for himself. He called forth from his massive reserves of spiritual energy to accelerate the already abnormal healing taking place.

He opened a small hole for him to listen and placed his hand in the earth to feel the vibrations. People were shouting and running away from the scene, perfect.

He shot himself upwards and looked around. Police and civilians were running all over the place... but where was the blood bender?

He heard some guards nearby shouting to find the blood bender in the crowd.

'So he ran away...' he thought before someone called his name.

"Demon" he turned to see Lee gesturing for him to follow "come on he ran this way."

He rushed forward, following him into a shopping district.

What he found there startled him. It looked like some sort of gang dispute had occurred. A a group of Triple Threat Triad were coming out of a damaged automobile and a women in southern water nation clothing was looking at them with a smirk on her face.

"A newcomer" commented Lee "Quite a beauty, Feisty to boot."

"Don't even think about asking her if she would like to join the dancers" he said.

The dancers were a group of people who, when Tara was having a vary difficult day, would allow him to bend their blood in a sort of painless dance. It actually helped the people stay in shape, and they were of course paid rather well. Before Tara had become known as The Demon Sokka had helped him try and live a normal life by teaching him business and government. He was never able to find a job for longer then a month but he had saved up enough to start steadily earning money through bonds and stocks, he even helped start the mass production of the automobile, these stocks is what allowed him and his company to live without turf wars or stealing.

"She probably doesn't know who you are" said Lee.

"Only one way to find out, hay water tribe girl."

She turned in his direction and was startled by his appearance but didn't seem to know who he was.

"We are looking for a blood bender with skin as dark as your own. Probably restrained with metal cuffs, have you seen him?"

"No officer, but I caught these three trouble makers here." she said with a smile.

"HA" said Lee in a voice only he could hear "She thinks you are part of the police force."

As though on quo a loud speaker shouted above them and metal benders came down and arrested the three before trying to arrest the girl as well, they did not seem to have noticed him yet. That was a trait that he had always had. Even in a full body of armor he blended right into a crowd, or in this case the rode.

He watched as the women tried to make a run for it on by jumping on a polar bear-dog, but was suddenly stopped when a man dashed toward her and put a wooden leg broken of from a seat into a point to her throat, it was the blood bender.

"Stay away" he shouted as he forced her on her knees with blood bending "stay away or ill run her through."

"I don't think this guy was worth trying to save" said Lee.

"I am beginning to think the same thing" he said.

"Calm down" said the officer "there is no need to be hasty."

"Toss over your keys." he ordered, bringing the spike closer to her throat.

"all right, thats enough for me" he said as he levitated one of his metal scales and with carefully practiced sent it flying straight at the blood benders hand, causing him to shout in pain and released the women from his blood bending.

Said women then used fire bending to throw him back, and immobilized him with earth bending.

"Did I jest see what I though I saw?" asked Lee.

Tara nodded, on the inside however he was freaking out, that was Avatar Korra, Right in front of him! He hoped he made a good impression by saving her but he felt it was time to leave, specifically because said act had alerted the police of his presence.

"Time to go."

"right."

they ran the way they came... only to see a entire company of police right behind them lead by Lin who screamed "Arrest the Demon!"

"Run for it!" he shouted with a smile, this was his favorite part of the day, he LOVED chasing things or being chased.

"See you back at the sanctuary." said Lee running in a different direction, running up the building while he ran through the streets.

While running he suddenly became aware of a certain poler bear-dog running right next to him.

"Not a fan of the government?" he asked.

"Not when they are trying to arrest me, why are they chasing you?"

"lets jest say we do not see eye to eye, follow me."

they reached a canal and he jumped into it. Normally he liked to drag the chases out more but he new Korra was eventually going to have to turn herself in and he didn't want to put her in any more trouble for his sake spirits forbid.

Korra followed him along with her ride and they held there breath until the current lead them to a large sewer pipe. He went in and she followed.

After about a minute of rough waters they came to a spot where they could get out of the filthy water to the side of the sewers.

Korra started drying her clothes along with the beast she called Naga. He jest stood there, wet and in meditation.

She finished drying and walked up to him. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me jest yet, as the Avatar you should be expected for everyone to be equal under law, including yourself. The last thing this city needs is another excuse to join Amon and his 'Equalists.'"

"Your one to talk," she said in a matter of fact tone "whats your name again?"

"Tara, but no one alive calls me that anymore. Now and days I am known as the Demon of Blood and Metal." he stood up and began walking away "this is where we part Avatar, don't worry I have a feeling we will see each other again."

"H-hay wait!" he was already gone, back into the filthy water where he made his way to the secret entrance of the blood sanctuary.

Korra blinked as the intimidating man disappeared from sight 'Demon... no it can't be the same Demon, he was a earth bender, besides he seemed like a nice guy and even Naga seemed to like him.

Pushing her thoughts aside she worked her way up the sewer ladder and and back into Republic City... where the police were waiting for her.

want more? feed me reviews, i respond to all, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, let me just say that I am sorry about the last chapter, I completely forgot to give the explanation to how and why things are . I had originally intended to make it longer but decided to stop at 10pgs. This next chapter explains enough of what is going on for you to at least not be going WTF why and how is he able to do this? Of course not EVERYTHING is revealed .

Also as an apology I am going to write chapter 4 based on what YOU as the reader would like to. With that being said I am telling you I WILL NOT stop working on this story until it is complete so if no one tells me anything then I will jest continue it with what I believe people will like. Either way this story will eventually come to a end.

Again all reviews are welcome, also I respond to all reviews given, now enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Korra was sitting in a interrogation room listening to a gray haired woman give her a lecture while she tried to defend herself.

"Let's see, multiple accounts of destruction of private and city property, evading arrest, not to mention the affiliation with public enemy number one," she slammed the clipboard into the table "you are in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

"But there were some thugs attacking a helpless shopkeeper and I-"

"Can it." She interrupted her with a calm, irritated attitude "you should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I can't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people; you see I am the Avatar."

"Oh I am well aware of who you are" she countered in that cold tone "and your avatar title may impress some people, but not me… or blood benders like The Demon for that matter."

"The demon?" she asked hoping to get more info

"The one that killed Aang, you met him; he helped you escape into the sewer… for a moment of course. That sewer only had two exits, the hole you came out of and the ocean."

"So… you caught him!" she was confused at the fact that that man was in fact The Demon but decided to save that question for later.

"That is none of your business." She said with the same tone, but she sensed some edge to her voice that time. Either way she was not going to get more information from this woman.

"All right, in that case I would like to speak with whoever is in charge."

"You're talking to her" she said to Korra's displeasure "I am chief Biefong."

A light turned on in her head "wait, Biefong; Lin Biefong, your Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" Korra was surprised that she gave such a cold mood to her.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Your mother and Aang were friends, they saved the world together."

"That's ancient history" she said sternly but jest as coldly "and it's got didaly squat to do with the mess you are in right now, you can't just walk in here and dull out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

Jest then a hole in the wall opened and a man appeared addressing Lin "Chief, councilmen Tenzin is here."

She gave a sigh before saying to let him in and walked to the door.

Tenzin walked in and she immediately gave an apology to try and ease his mood. He was obviously very upset with her but swallowed his anger when he turned to Lin and said "Lin you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City, I have enough to deal with thanks to your friend the Demon. I though you were suppose to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed." he said, now serious.

"How unfortunate."

'Wait a second' she thought 'did she jest say Tenzin was the Demons friend?'

"The avatar on the other hand" Tenzin continued "will be heading to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"But-" Korra tried to speak but he continued to talk.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin looked between her and Tenzin before saying with a sigh "fine" she opened the cuffs restraining korra's hand before adding "get her out of my city."

"All ways a pleasure Lin; let's go Korra."

She followed Tenzin out of the room, casting one last glance at Toph's daughter to see her give the 'I got my eye on you' gesture. She gave a look of disgust before returning the gesture and not looking back.

Several minutes later Korra was begging Tenzin not to send her back.

"Please Tenzin" she said "Katara agreed with me that I should come, she said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" he said, his face turning red for a minute "besides there are issues beyond these walls as well."

"I need to learn air bending if am to become a true Avatar... does this have anything to do with The Demon?"

"What do you know about him?" he asked startled.

"My parents told me everything before I left the thing is I meet him, or at least I thought I met him, and he is nothing like what my parents said. First of all they said he was a blood bender but I saw him metal bend. Second of all I was told that he came to try and kill me when I was younger, but he didn't even attempt to scratch me. Third of all Lin said he was public enemy number one and that he was your friend. WHAT IS GOING ON TENZIN?"

Tenzin looked like he was a loss for words. He babbled for a minute before sighing "All right, I will tell you everything I know, which is more than your parents or even Lin but not here wait until we reach the Temple."

Half an hour later she was gazing at the beauty of the temple as she followed Tenzin through the halls and into… a hidden passage against the wall!

"What's down there?" she asked.

"You will see." He closed the door behind him as they started walking down a steep flight of stairs.

After about a full minute they reached the bottom of the stairs and she gasped.

It was a HUGE bedroom, she only sad that because it felt like a bedroom.

There was a four post bed in the far right corner with a bed stand right next to it holding a book, a radio, and an electric lamp. The lower right corner was a study area with a desk, table, bookshelves, paper, ink, pens and scrolls. The bookshelves contained anything between bending scrolls and medical books to books on the economy and government. The whole left side consisted of a work out and training area. The vary center however is what drew her attention the most. In a boxed out section in the center was dozens and dozens of cups and bowls filled with blood.

"W-where are we!?" she asked again.

"This is the Demons room, or use to be his room back when he lived in the temple." Tenzin spoke with a calm, eased voice as though he was letting out some sort of heavy weight. It was then that she noticed that the room was lit by electrical lamps on the walls and that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"You see" he began, sitting down and generating a dust cloud before gesturing for korra to join him "when I was… probably between the age of twenty and twenty-two, Demon came to Aang requesting him to take away his bending."

"What!" said korra "why would anyone WANT their bending taken away?"

"Allow me to explain. You see from what I understand the Demon originally lived in Ba Sing Se, where his parents worked the forge. After his parents untimely death and technical issues he was forced to give the forge to the government and with no other family became a Vagabond… but he was not one for very long. He was kidnapped by a drug lord and forced him to become a test subject for a new drug."

"What kind of drug?"

"Details are sketchy but from what I understand it was suppose to be a stronger version of the B.A.D. drug."

"You mean Bending Acceleration Drug! The drug that works like steroids for benders?"

"Steroids are an excellent relation, but that's pretty much the only thing the two have in common. We believe they were trying to make a B.B.A.D. or blood bending enhancement drug, though I personally think that is not entirely accurate considering their first test subject was an earth bender. Anyway when he took the drug something happened, something that gave him the ability to bend blood more strongly than I have ever seen before in my life, it also caused him to become mentally unstable and go into these 'blood rages' in which he goes on a murderous rampage that actuality resembles the Avatar state."

"How is that?"

"You know when you enter the Avatar state your eyes glow blue?" she nodded "His glow red, when Aang attempted to remove his bending his 'blood rage' kicked in and he almost defeated the Avatar along with a whole police blimp… and that was jest with blood bending and not even traditional blood bending. Demon does not bend the blood in other peoples body unless it's to stop them from falling or something like that, instead he _extracts his own blood _and uses it as a weapon."

Korra's eyes went wide "and he does that every time?"

"Every time he uses blood in battle, after it became clear that the avatar did not know how to heal him they… we made an agreement to do everything in our power to try and control or remove the curse placed on him. Toph took him as a student, teaching him earth and metal bending to try and advert his blood bending skill, Katara taught him the art of water bending healing in the hopes that the shear contrast would stop the urges, Aang spent many hours, sometimes even days in meditation and inspecting the energy around Demons body to understand how this unusual phenomenon happened and how it can be reversed, even Sokka and Zuko helped out. Zuko taught him to control the rage inside him, to sense how much control he had, Sokka helped him to find ways to be happy, understanding, and to understand the way of law, government, and even how the economy worked."

There was a moment of silence before he gave a sigh "Bumi, my brother, taught him how to let his emotions run free and not build up inside him and me… I was the one that convinced him that there was a chance that he could use his blood bending for good, to help people and save lives, to turn his curse into a blessing."

Korra was, for the first time in her life, to stunned to speak. She watched as Tenzin went to the desk and brought two thick books.

"This one" he said holding the red one "was the Demons diary when he lived here, and this one" he held up the blue one "was my father's diary of his research on Demon and his condition." He handed them both to her "I believe you should have both."

He sat back down before continuing "even with all our efforts all we did was make is change less likely to happen. We were never able to completely heal him and so, when Aang died and he was accused as the murderer he left and became the vigilantly known as The Demon of Blood and Metal. He secretly created his own blood healing temple in which he takes former criminals guilty of blood bending, and trains them in the unique art of blood healing, which is stronger than regular healing, but even more complex then metal bending. He also helps orphans on the streets escape a life of crime and is the secret investor of the only honest money lender in town."

Then Tanzin frowned and shook his head "but he is still responsible for the murder of more than a thousand innocent men, which is why you cannot stay here, this is just one of many of the problems we have right now."

"I know Tenzin" she said "I saw a lot of the city today, I know now why you cannot leave, but as the avatar the city need me as well, I can't become a better avatar if I remain cooped up all the time."

"Korra I can't-"

**DRAMATICT ENTRANCE!**

Three air benders suddenly flew down the stairs on air scooters.

"Korra you're here!" shouted Jinora, Tenzin's oldest child.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki.

"I am hoping to" she said "but Tenzin will not let me."

"Aww dad." They all wined in unison.

"Ha- Whe- Ho- How did you find this place?" Tenzin asked, looking like he was about to have a stroke.

"We have always known about this place" said Mello, his youngest and only son at the moment.

"We normally only come down when you and mother are having fights" said Jinora.

"Don't change the subject" shouted Ikki "Korra needs to learn air bending with us or else she will never become the Avatar."

"We- a u- e-… uhhh, fine very well Korra can stay and learn air bending."

They all shouted for joy as they all tackled their father.

"On two conditions" he added "one, don't tell your mother about this room."

"O.K." they all said together.

"And two, Korra you are not to enter the city under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE."

Korra was disappointed at this, she was basically trading one cell for another, but at least she would be able to start her air bending training.

"All right" she said with a sigh "not without your permission."

* * *

Korra sighed as she stripped into her underwear, set the two books down on the bed, and was about to fall asleep with a smile on her face for the fact that she was actually staying here when she realized she was not alone in the room.

Sitting casually in the corner was none other than the Demon himself, wearing his armor and his helmet under his armpit with a wicked smile on his face.

"You!" she said when she found words.

"Took you long enough" he said "thanks for the show though."

Korra felt a blush cross her whole face at the realization that she had unintentionally stripped right in front of him. "You could have said something."

"Oh come on, this room is completely new to you to the point where your eyes would be drawn to every detail jest like when you first saw the city, and yet you never saw the six foot of armor standing there with eyes as red as blood."

She felt her blush grow because she had no argument against that.

"Besides, then we wouldn't have anything to laugh about."

Before she could feel her face go any redder she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see you off back to the south pole, but when I realized you were staying I snuck in here knowing this is the room you would be given."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No it does not, Avatar Korra" he stepped forward and leaned over her bed "welcome to Republic City, here is my card," he placed a piece of paper with a picture of a drop of blood with an eye inside of it and inside the eye a heart "Keep it hidden, now what are your planes for the future?"

"Excuse me?" for a minute it almost felt like he was flirting with her.

"You think the presses and the world are going to leave you alone now that everyone knows where you are?"

"Wait, how does everyone know I am here?"

"Take a wild guess Polar-Rose, the people who witnessed the events today, the police, this may be a big city but word spreads fast around here. You will be asked to address the people and I can assure you, many people are already planning your demise."

"Oh, and I suppose you are one of them?" she countered, slightly annoyed by the nickname.

"I guess you could say that."

He got up and started walking to the window. When he opened it up she asked what he was doing.

"Well you have a big day tomorrow, and I for one feel like a brawl or a good chase. I heard there were some new recruits fresh out of metal bending training that sound like a challenge, besides I had to cut my earlier chase short to help you escape so I have a lot of energy. And for me to be full of energy is about the same mentality as an angry man so I need to let off some steam."

"And what if I decide to turn you in?" she said getting up and taking a battle stance "You are a wanted criminal, and it is my job to stop criminals."

He looked startled at this but then smiled "then what are we waiting for?" he jumped out of the window and Korra followed him.

The sun had long set by now and with the full moon she easily saw him flying toward Aang Memorial Island. She jumped out of the window and used water bending to follow him. She reached the memorial, where he was waiting with a pool of blood around him.

"Time for round one" he said as he shot a barrage of blood drops not even the size of her fingers at him. She dodged it with practiced agility and threw a large blast of fire at him. He blocked it with his cape and sent another barrage, this time of metal, flying straight at her. She dodged it by jumping into the air and suddenly found herself stuck there with blood restraining her legs and arms.

She tried desperately to get free but was unable to, water bending jest scratched at the surface of the blood, earth bending hurt her more than the restraints, and she couldn't angle her wrists and legs to try and flame them off. Her attention was drawn to Demon as he gave a disappointing sigh "What a pity, I don't even have to fight dirty."

"You want dirty!?" she used earth bending to wedge a dull spike right between his legs.

He dropped her, gasping in pain as she landed on the ground… then sunk all the way to her neck in an endless whirlwind of earth. Jest like that she started losing feeling in her limbs as she was grinded all over. By the time her body caught up with her head she could not feel a single one of her limbs, not even being able to completely compensate the pain it came at her in one huge wave that she would have screamed out to the world if some sort of thick liquid, blood, suddenly covered her mouth and took in her scream.

When it was done she stopped screaming and only groaned at the soreness of what she could feel in her body.

"Not bad" said the Demon "I can already tell you have mastered water, earth and fire… but it will take more than skill to best a tactical mind like my own… or at least that is what Aang always told me."

She looked at him when he mentioned Aang and suddenly felt herself being lifted out of the earth.

"Now, let's see to your wounds" he said, setting her down on the ground "HA, you didn't even take the time to change out of your underwear."

Korra felt her face once again go red and even redder when her hands and legs refused to move and cover herself.

"Relax" he said "I am a doctor, I have seen more naked bodies then I even care to count."

That did not make her relax one bit as he turned her on her back and she started feeling the soothing sensation of being healed… only this felt more deep, more focused. She found herself relaxing as though it was a powerful message and didn't even notice the feeling returning to her limbs, instead she remained as limp as a fish and enjoyed the feel.

She was taken out of her fantasy when she heard a laugh "You are enjoying this!"

"Well it feels nicer then getting my whole body grinded."

"Does that mean you want me to massage your WHOLE body?"

"Noo- ohhhhh." She tried to protest but was turned into a moan as the ministrations became fiercer.

He laughed again "Sounds like your body and mind are saying two different things."

She suddenly felt a twinge of fear at the situation. "Y-you- you aren't going to-to…"

"Don't even dare insult me by finishing that sentence" he said very, very seriously "I have dealt with more rape victims then you could take a guess, I could NEVER force someone to feel what I have tried to cure… besides" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "With the state your body is in you would only call it that out of guilt and regret… and I don't see anything stopping you from stopping me now."

Korra was torn between running off and wanting to continue the feeling and because of that jest stood still.

He turned her back onto her stomach and started bending the blood around her front, which had become sensitive because of the cold ground.

She moaned and closed her eyes… but then shot her eyes open when he said "that will be fifty gold please, unless you wish to give me some blood."

"A wha- wow!" she tried to speak but was suddenly swept into his arms bride style as he started flying back to the Temple.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You honestly didn't think my services come freely did you?"

"Well, considering you jest did it."

He laughed "True, alright I will give you a triple discount, one for me jest acting, two for the fact you are the Avatar, and three for the strip show."

"I am not a slut!" she said angrily.

He laughed "No, no you are definitely not Polar-Rose. I do not like sluts, I respect them but I do not like them."

She sensed that there was supposed to be some hidden message behind that but she failed to see it as they reentered her room and he set her on the bed.

"Now where is your wallet?" he asked.

"I don't have any money."

He sighed "then I am going to have to take a blood donation, jest a little." He added the last part as she felt her face go pale. "I don't think it's a good idea for the Avatar to hold a I.O.U. for someone like me."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Oh and I suppose you would rather I left you, mostly naked and buried in the cold, cold ground with your body completely unable to move let alone bend, and on an island where no one will hear you if you try to call for help?"

He had a point there so she jest gave a sigh "Fine, how do you do it?"

"Jest a small cut, but first I need to test your blood." He took out a needle and Korra extended her hand for him to prick. He extracted some blood and put it on his lips and gave a frown "I am sorry but your blood is useless to me."

"What!" she said, a little startled that he had forced her to agree and was now rejecting it.

"There are different types of blood, yours allows good healing but only for yourself, I cannot use it to heal others, the body will jest reject it… well this puts us in an awkward situation. I am demanding payment and you have nothing to give me."

"So we can jest call it a thought of good will?" she suggested.

"Now what kind of wanted man would I be if I did things without something in return?"

"I thought criminals were not supposed to make sense."

"… Very well, I will have a price that will not make sense, a date."

She blinked before realizing he was asking to go out with her "WHAT! You want me to go out with you, as a payment!?"

"You're the one that made me think of the idea, am I to much of a card for you to play?"

"You're a wanted man, a murderer, you killed the avatar and now you want me to date you!? You beat me to a pulp and then healed me only to demand a payment, then to reject the type of payment that was originally your idea and now you are asking me to… to… be a source of entertainment for my payment! What do you take me for some shy nice girl shat will bend to your every whim and agree with everything you say? A date is suppose to be something we BOTH want not something someone gives to another to pay off a bill!"

She expected him to apologies or feel guilty but he smiled and leaned over her so that they were eye to eye and asked "so it doesn't make sense?"

"No" jest as the words left her mouth she realized the mistake she made in saying it.

"So then it is a, by your previously stated opinion, a good price for a criminal, and let's not add that said criminal is public enemy number one in this city? So the price should not be cheap."

There, he had jest used her own words against her; Caught like a fly in a spiders web. But this fly, this 'Polar-Rose' was not going to give in with ought a fight.

She gave a smile and said "Sorry, but I don't date criminals."

"Oh, so you have experience in the art of courting, maybe even physical practice?"

She felt her anger rise as a she blushed at being asked such a question. "I most certainly do not Mr. I-have-seen-more-naked-bodies-then-I-care-to-count."

"Well you have definitely proven to be calm with revealing clothing showing your body off like that, a trait I might add rarely found in people from the north and south pole for obvious reasons."

"I am NOT that kind of woman."

"And yet the only thing I have to show for that is your word… if I got to know you better."

"All right fine, I will show you I am not that kind of women."

"Very well then, 12:00 this weekend at the bending arena."

"Wait what?"

"You want to prove to me you are not that kind of woman do you not?"

Then all at once she realized how smooth he had played her, bending the strings to make jest the right sound and lead straight into the second string.

"All right, you win, I will give you one date" she held a finger in front of him to emphasize that this was a onetime thing, "but one only!"

"Fine with me." He walked to the windowsill and stood inside the window before turning around "remember, 12:00 AM"

"Right" she repeated "12:00 A- wait, you mean MIDNIGHT?!"

He was already out the window and disappeared into the darkness.

"…What the hell did you jest agree to Korra?"

Want more, review, and don't forget to tell me what you want in the next chapter, see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

hay people sorry it took so long, school and all that drama have bin keeping me busy.

to be honest i am quiet sad, two weeks and not a single review (sighs loudly)

o-well i have dedicated myself so here is the next chapter, if you have ideas please tell me

****_enter Ikki_

**Ikki:** o-o-o i have a idea

**Naidraug: **if it has anything to do with unicorns and butterflies then no

**Ikki:** of course not, it also includes blood

(Naidraug stares at her as though she has grown three heads)

_enter Jinora_

**Jinora: **why do you look surprised, we grew up with a mad blood bender roaming the streets, you think we are still sweet and innocent?

_enter_ _Tara _

**Tara: **ya mr. author, you have a lot to say for taking such a great show and making it so dark, speaking of dark WHY AM I SO GOOD OF A PERSON? if i am suppose to be a anti-avatar then why do i act like alladin from Walt Disney?

**Naidraug: **because you don't want to be a anti-avatar, how are you guys here anyway? you are not suppost to be capable of braking the fourth wall.

_enter Aang _

**Aang: **first of all because you are a weird person with a twisted mind that like to think up the most unbelievable scenarios and make them believable, secant because i am the avatar and can do whatever i want, third i don't like you because you made me look weak in the vary first chapter.

**Naidraug: **well it wouldn't be a vary interesting story if it was believable.

**Aang: **so me being piratically beaten to a pulp and my wife having so much of a mental breakdown that she does not even recall that Tara exists as unbelievable?

**Naidraug: **is Romna a cute girl?

_all gasp in shock_

__**Tara: **he broke that wall, he spoke of another Anime, run for your life**!**

**Naidraug: **what are you-

****_naidraug feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Ramna standing behind him cracking his __knuckles_

__**Romna: **this is not a crossover you are not suppose to mention other stories rookie, what if they do not know the anime, then how are they suppose to know i turn into a girl when doused with cold water and back again when doused with hot water? on that note i hear you want to learn martial arts? i can give some relay through lessons, all you have to do is stand right where you are the whole time...

**Naidraug: **GULP...

CHAPTER 4

**Somewhere beneath Republic City**

Amon stood, listening to the words of the Avatar through the radio. When it was done his Lieutenant tuned it off and addressed him asking how he wanted to handle this. "Originally I would say we would need to accelerated things but that will be jest about impossible with blood benders like the demon stalking the streets… this may work to our advantage." He turned to face them "While they are busy trying to put down the demon our forces can grow larger and stronger… my only concern is being able to get rid of the Demon of Blood and Metal when the time comes. Not even Aang was able to help that walking time bomb."

"So what is the plan?" he repeated.

"We will lead the police and the Avatar to Demon and learn his strengths and weaknesses, worst case scenario, we will bury him in a pit of lava, the bottom of the ocean or keep him chained up with the only the blood of our enemies to keep him company. Lieutenant this is an order you are to pass down to everyone in the organization. By no means are we to allow the demon to kill Korra."

"What!" said Lieutenant, startled "Why?"

"Because I want to use her to strike fear into every bender that crosses our path. Perhaps at the end I will give her to Demon as a plaything to channel his blood lust."

* * *

**The next day; late night in Korra's bedroom**

Korra sighed, she had tried to convince Tenzin to allow her to go to the Pro Bending Arena but that failed. Not just because she intended to keep her promise but because she really wanted to watch a Pro Bending mach.

Her air bending practice didn't go much better. It was one thing to get your but whooped by the most wanted man in the city. It was another to practically nock yourself out jest from a bunch of boards. It began to make her think, if the demon could do so well with jest two elements maybe she could do even better with jest three. Come to think of it she couldn't help but feel from time to time as though he was watching her while she trained.

After Tenzin turned off the radio she went to bed and decided to read from Aang's journal.

The first thing she noticed while looking through was that some of the pages were missing. She would have to ask Tenzin about it when she was not mad at him.

Bored and angry she flipped through the pages until she found one that caught her eye.

It read:

Journal entry number 100:

Tara went into another one of his blood rages again, this time he almost ripped Katara's head off… she has not forgiven me yet for not jest killing him. Most of the time she acts like he does not exist, I think she fears him because she can also blood bend but she has not said anything to me about it. Whenever he sees me while in his blood rages it's like nothing else exists for him to kill, when he finally came out of it he locked himself in his room and refused to come out… two fire bending boy's died.

Journal entry number 101:

I have concluded that his bloodlust grows when he is around large groups of people and that it becomes weaker the more he blood bends… its becoming harder and harder to keep the public away from him… he is in desperate need of love.

She flipped through a couple pages until she found another page that caught her eye.

Journal entry number 156:

He has started acting differently… he seems to have more control and is more carefree then he usually is… or maybe this was how he was like before the change. Earlier today I could have sworn I saw him air bend. It wasn't anything anyone else would have noticed, jest a rather strong sneeze, but if I am correct then it conforms my previous thought, that he seems to fuse with the people he kills, taking a piece of their bending with him… I believe this air bending came from when he was forced to kill his bison I gave him, it had contracted rabies. I also believe this is connected to another issue that I have yet to address in this journal.

Lately the spirits have been complaining to me about rips in the spirit world. While I have seen nothing to do with it in the living world I have bin secretly traveling in the spirit world where these rips have been reported, I saw them for myself and I fear it may be connected to Tara and his abnormal condition and the fact that no one in the spirit world has been able to find the spirits of the people he has murdered. I fear he is creating a link with these spirits similar to my link with the previous avatars, I have not been able to prove this however due to the fact that every time I try and look into his soul he goes into a blood rage. I fear we are starting to become distant.

Korra could not believe what she had jest read she did not know what to think of it. If the Demon could bend other elements he would right?

She was getting a headache from all this unanswered questions and was grateful for the nock at her door.

She told them to come in, wondering who could be knocking at this time of night.

The door opened and both Tenzin, with a furious look, and chief Biefong, with an emotionless look that seemed to hide more fury then Tenzin's.

Immediately she knew something was up and that both of them did not like it.

Chef Biefong cleared her throat "By order of the head counsel of republic city, they have decided-"

"By majority rule" Tenzin added

"That they would fund the creation of a special task force that I will create for the removing, capturing or eliminating of the wanted vigilante, The Demon of Blood and Metal, upon the request that you, the Avatar, join the force."

Korra blinked "could you run that by me again?"

Lin sighed before she said "Basicy I have been trying to push the counsel to allow me to create a task force to focus on bringing the Demon to justice. They have finally agreed to but only if you agree to join first."

"So what happens if I say no?" she asks.

"Then I will not be able to capture the Demon and he will remain to roam the streets."

Korra thought about this for a minute "Why don't you jest metal bend the armor he wears?"

Lin sighed "Because then he starts attacking my troops. I loose less when we jest try to restrain him. I cannot afford to lose any more men."

That made sense to her, plus with the way he fought most people didn't stand a chance. She had tried to mimic what he had done to her with the earth but found that she damaged the scarecrow she used even more then how she was injured.

It made her shudder but then made her realize that he had had to have known exactly what he was doing in order to make sure she had not received any permanent injuries… then it got her to wonder how he had managed to pull off the technique without even breaking her skin.

To be completely honest she did not know if she wanted to join Lin's 'special task force' because first of all she was still training, second of all because she still planned to go along with his date request, if only at least once, also she hated the thought of halving to take orders from Lin… on the other hand it may give her the chance to slip by her white lotus bodyguards and allow her to go into the city for unknown amounts of time.

Finally she decided "Alright fine, I'm in."

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other before nodding as though they had just come to some silent agreement with each other and left, with Lin ordering her to come to the station at sundown tomorrow.

* * *

**Earlier that day; Republic City rooftop**

Tara ran straight up a building with five metal benders hot on his tail.

He reached the roof and waited for them to surround him.

"You won't get away this time Demon" shouted one of them.

"Wow, first time I heard that" he said sarcastically.

One of them threw a metal coil that he had wrap around his hand before bending it to break where it came out of the policeman's gauntlet.

Flattening it so that it was sharp and keeping it sticking straight ought it became a makeshift blade extending half his body length long from his gauntlet.

He repeated the act with his right hand when another tried to do the same thing. He now stood with two long blades coming out of his armor with his hands sticking straight out resembling a crucifix.

Two of the soldiers attacked at once with metal bending coils. He stepped in the direction of both of them while performing a complete 360 spin, slashing at the two and the third in the middle.

The two that attacked were cut at their stomach but the third one ducked under the blade and charged at him. He countered by charging straight at him as well and nimbly jumping over him, using metal bending to lift his armor and performed another spinning slash. The two soldiers were ready this time and blocked it with their gauntlets, but the third this time got struck in the back and fell to the ground in a scream of pain and did not get up, now with his back to the edge of the building and the four remaining troops looking between him and their fallen comrade.

Tara dropped the blades and walked to inspect the injured man. Immediately the other four charged at him. He grabbed both of his tetsubos and unleashed an arch separating them by pushing two of them to each edge of the building.

Re-sheaving them he quickly inspected the wound before forcing his own blood out of his hand and using it to heal the wound on his back. He looked to see the soldiers had froze to stare at what must have been a common occurrence during their training.

Once he was done the said solider inspected his back and after finding no wound turned to stare at him in confusion.

He took that as a queue to leave and slammed a smoke bomb down to the ground before fleeing down the building and into the sewer line in one swoop.

He quickly repaired the sewer hole before proceeding to the secrete entrance to the blood sanctuary.

While going there he thought back at the conversation he had had with Korra and the agreement they had made. At the time he was tired and piped up with energy in his blood, now that he was thinking clearer he could not fathom what had crossed his mind to manipulate the Avatar to do that. It was a bad idea and he did not like it, he planned to give her an apology and tell her to forget the whole thing.

While turning the corner he saw that he was not alone in the sewers. A boy he knew well, a potential blood healer in fact, was pacing angrily back and forth looking at his reflection in the water.

"Hasook" he said, getting the boy's attention "How was your pro bending mach?"

He didn't answer and instead returned to staring at his reflection.

"Not that well assume?"

Hasook sighed "we won, but not because of me."

"Well at least you have a good team, good friends…"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted "You hypocritical lunatic, how I can call those people my friends when they don't even know who I am, what I am capable of?"

"…Have you been taking the B.A.D. drugs again?" he asked.

"No" he said two quickly.

"Why are you taking those AGAIN? I have repeatedly told you to stop."

"Because I want to be a Blood Healer and the drug is the fastest way for me to learn it."

"Those drugs will not do you any good Hasook, they only give you the illusion of power and then you crash."

"What do you know?"

"You told me you look up to me like a teacher and yet when I give you advice you throw it in my face?"

He remained silent for a minute before asking "Is it true you asked the Avatar out on a date?"

Tara was, more or less stunned by the question. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone in the blood sanctuary is talking about it, and I heard rumors about it from the people at the pro bending arena."

'That's not good' he thought 'if word spreads to the reporters then Korra is going to have paparazzi all over her to try and find the truth, the question is how did the information leak out?'

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I assure you that the Avatar and I share only a mutual relationship."

He turned to the wall and slid a piece of metal through the top of a crack, occasionally shifting the metal to dig at the left or right side until he got three clicks from each side. To its left the wall moved to reveal a set of double doors with the words 'those with power conquer, those with power over blood conquer the weak, those with power over their own blood can never be controlled.'

He opened the double doors and walked into a torch lighted room decorated with two pools of blood sitting on each side with at first what looked like real skulls floating above the blood that were in fact made of metal. This was the trap room; blood benders watch the room for intruders and drag them down to the prisons or kill them if they are too big of a threat.

On the other side of the room was a door that normally could only be opened by someone from the other side, unless you knew how to open it with blood bending, which is what he did.

The next room was his 'throne room' where Lee stood waiting for him with an unpleasant frown across his face.

"Demon" he said once the door had closed and Hasook left "what is this about you and the Avatar going out together? You told me that if the Avatar does come to Republic City that you would stay away from her."

"Things got a little crazy when I went to welcome to Republic City, but I was actually about to ask you, or ask you to send someone to deliver a message to her telling her to forget the thing ever happened."

"I will do that immediately, the sooner this is put to rest the better."

"Good, now what is the status on the patients?"

* * *

**Early next morning; Chief Biefong's office**

The next morning after Korra had breakfast she went to the police station and was immediately sent to Biefong's office.

Chief Biefong started things off by giving her a boring lecture on representing the people and avoiding public damage. afterword's she started telling her about the current situation on the Demon vs. the City, basically he was a tactical genius and a master at both psyching his opponent and guerilla warfare, not that he was at open war with anyone, in fact it startled her to learn that his main source of blood came from an illegal healing clinic made out of blood benders. His allies were scattered, it was difficult to separate those who worked for him or those who worked with him, especially his patients as they would sometimes disappear for weeks due to illness and then have nothing to give them because they would always either blindfold them of knock them out before taking them to the blood sanctuary. All in all it came to this, half the people in Republic City wanted him there because of his ridiculously cheap and efficient healing skills and the other half wanted him at least exiled from Republic City because of his 'blood rage.'

"Whether the people want him or not doesn't matter" concluded Biefong "the fact is that he is responsible for over one thousand murders in the last decade ranging from newborn infants to criminal leaders and everything in between. If you see him you are to call for backup and try to tail him without his notice got it?"

"Yes" Korra said with a matter of fact tone. During the whole talk she couldn't help but feel as though she was once again being watched. The feeling had first come in her failed attempt at air bending and she had brushed it off as Demon spying on her from the clouds, but in the confined room of the office the feeling both startled and scarred her. It could not possibly be demon hiding somewhere in the room.

"Are we alone here?" she asked.

Chief Biefong seemed confused and startled at the question "Of course we are alone, why?"

"I just had this uneasy feeling that I am being watched."

"We are in a room alone Korra, if there was anyone approaching or spying I would be able to tell. You will be assigned to guard observe the areas in and around both Air Temple Island and Aang memorial Island, got it?"

"…ok, what is my job?"

"For now everyone in the force is working on recon" she handed her a radio and a badge "the force is split into two parts, the recon force and the action force. The recon force, which you will be a part of, we will disguise them as citizens and report any possible leads, the action force will then respond and aid you. I need strong benders to be part to the recon force in the event that the action force does not get there fast enough."

"Sound fair enough" said korra thinking 'at least it will give me an excuse to go to the arena.'

This thought however was crushed when Biefong added "Avoid going to public mass places like the Pro Bending Arena, places with large crowds are jest a waste of time."

Korra was disappointed to say the least.

"I know that look Korra" she stated "You are on duty to help the city, not off sightseeing."

"… I understand."

With that Korra took the radio, which was a small oval device with an extendable antenna, and the badge, which was a regular police badge that showed she was working for the police, and put both of them in her pocket.

As she left the office she knew that she had somehow arranged this with Tenzin and was furious, not that what she said was wrong.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not even realize that someone was trying to hand her something as she walked down the hall until she was out of the police station.

She only acknowledged the note once she saw it in her hand and by that time the person had already disappeared into the crowd.

She opened it and immediately saw Demons symbol at the top; it read:

Dear Avatar,

I do not know what came over me but I believe it is a bad idea for us to go out together, please

Forget the conversation and the subject ever happened; do not worry about you paying me I will jest

Consider the night never happened.

Sincerely, the Demon of Blood and Metal.

Korra was speechless, he had manipulated her to accepting a date with him and now he was dumping her, before they had even gone out!? For Korra that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She crumpled up the note and threw it aside before running down the streets, she was going to find him, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She stopped to think when she realized that Naga had started running next to her in concern. She remembered that he had disappeared in that one way sewer, maybe she could find out something by visiting it again, right now though she had to get back to the island for air bending training.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naidraug: **Huf, huf, pant, weeze

**Jinora**: some one a little exhausted?

**Naidraug**: winter finals (gasp) are... jest around... the corner...(Pant) and Ramna wouldn't stop trying to beat me to a pulp

**Ikki**: well look on the bright side, you got your first real review

_naidraug looks up in shock_

**Naidraug**: I did?

_Ikki nodded her head_

**Ikki**: and it was a positive review

_Naidraug jumps up and down like a kid experiencing his first real __Christmas_

**Jinora: **wait, what about that Hades378? he has been reviewing all of your chapters

**Naidraug**: Hades378 is more like a mentor, at least for this first story, him and me have bin pming (private messaging) each other about the plot and the content of the story, which leads me to one last thing

**SPECIAL THANKS AGAIN TO HADES378 FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK AND HONEST COMMENTARY, THIS STORY WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN AS GOOD IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU AND IS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I CANNOT EMPHASIZE THIS ENOUGH, THANK YOU!**

**ALSO THANK YOU TO THE ANONYMOUS GUEST WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER, AS I STATED BEFORE I HATE LEAVING THINGS UNDONE SO EVEN IF I END UP HAVING TO SET THIS ASIDE FOR ONE REASON OR ANOTHER I WILL RETURN TO IT, I MEAN I AM ONLY 18 SO I STILL HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME**

**Jinora**: didn't you already give a special thanks to him?

**Naidraug**: ya, but i felt like doing it again, my readers cannot read my pm's so they cannot completely understand how much help and confidence he gave me, that is the power of reviews people! if you dont like or do not understand something in a story say something in a review and i will respond, now on with the show!

_Korra suddenly falls and elbows him in the face_

**Naidraug**: oww, what was that for?_  
_

**Korra**: you know!

_Authors note: there is a five secant scene of nudity in here, this is rated M but i thought to jest give you under-aged readers a heads up_

**Chapter 5**

**Republic City; sewer system**

Korra jumped down into the sewer system and looked up to see Naga's sad face.

"Don't worry" she said trying to reassure her "I will be back in a couple of minutes."

Naga sighed as she sat down and Korra turned and headed down the direction she had last seen Demon disappear.

She traveled down the sewer, the stench practically blocking all other smells. The concentration and small space kept the sewers unusually warm, warmth that sent shivers down her spine. The sewers were well kept and the paths clean save for the river of stench flowing to her left.

As she traveled down she began to notice that there were a lot of footprints on the ground, she hopped this was a good sign.

Korra jumped when a voice erupted from ahead of the tunnel shouting "What are you two doing?"

She quickened her pace and peaked over the corner.

She saw a woman dressed in water nation style dance clothing, a man in a red and white robe, and two boys with their heads down like they had jest bin caught doing something they were not supposed to do.

"You two are sick" said the robed man "your mother was worried sick while getting ready to dance and where do we find you, out of the sanctuary leaving footprints all over the tunnels that we are once again going to have to clear up before anyone finds them."

Korra could not believe her luck, if she had been here any other time she may have not found it but now here it was, she had found the entrance… wonder how Chief Biefong would respond when she told her.

"You dancer, what are you doing around the corner?"

Korra froze, she was caught, but maybe she could use that to her advantage, he thought she was one of the dancers so if she played it cool then maybe she could infiltrate their base.

She walked out of the corner with a cheese smile and her right hand behind her back "sorry, I just needed some fresh air."

The robed man looked her up and down "You are new are you not?" she nodded "I do not blame you, took me six months to get use to the smell, but you are about to perform so you better head on in."

Korra paled slightly, she did not think this would happen… wait.

"Um by perform you mean…?"

"Pay of you dept to Demon by allowing him to bend your blood to ease his bloodlust."

Korra felt the color leave her cheeks.

"Were you not aware of that when you agreed to it?" asked the female dancer.

"W-well" she responded "I thought it was just a dance like entertainment."

"We can have this conversation inside." Said the robed man who then produced a rod from his robe and slid it down the crack in the wall, after six clicks the wall moved to reveal a door with an interesting phrase over the top, it was the entrance to the blood sanctuary.

She went in with the dancer and the children followed with the robed man last, closing the door and leaving them in pitch blackness.

Korra stood completely still, she had gotten a good look at the room before the darkness consumed her body and it had left her feeling sick to the stomach. In the blackness she could feel the blood scent drowning her nose as though she was swimming in blood.

Then it started, whispers, voices coming from every direction, she felt eyes on her, piercing into her soul and leaving her consumed with confusion and fear… then it ended just as quickly as it started.

A ray of light came from in front of her, blinding her as she saw the dancer, two boys, and the robbed man walking through the door.

Then the robed man turned to face her and immediately new by the look in his eye that he knew exactly who she was. This was confirmed when he turned to the dancer and said "could you please help Korra get ready for the dance? I will take care of the children."

Korra did not know what was more nerve-racking, the fact that he had somehow found out who she was or the fact that he was keeping the fact that she was the avatar a secret.

"Of course," She replied innocently so she could not tell if she also knew or not. Either way she was not going to be leaving on her own as she saw the doors behind her close on their own accord.

She followed them down the hall, a river of blood flowing on both sides of the path, up ahead she could see a giant waterfall of blood coming down in a huge pillar into a lake of blood.

She followed the dancer to the third room on the left and entered the room to see a bunch of men and women of several ages stretching and practicing different bending dances.

"My name is Rin" said the female dancer, who had started stretching with another group of young females.

She joined them and introduced herself, she then started talking to her about the purpose of the dance and what the demon does.

"Generally he starts off by controlling your breathing through the blood around your lungs, this is suppose to make sure everyone is relaxed and ready, being tense while this works can make it worse. After that he will start vibrating your blood which will cause your body to swell up for a minute but is actually important because it checks your body for damages and tearing, after that you jest dance for five minutes and then it's over, jest focus on relaxing and it becomes easier, if you need a break for whatever reason jest shout rest and he will release you… also we normally dance on the surface of the lake."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

There was a wave of giggles as Rin said "it depends on how stressed you are, but personally I enjoy it."

"Why?"

"You will find out in a minute" Said another girl with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly a voice shouted "dancers ready?"

Korra stopped stretching and followed the group of approximately fifteen people to stand around the pool of blood.

After a minute she looked around confused, she could not see the demon anywhere.

"Hay, where is-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned and saw Rin breathing vary steadily and her body swelled slightly before turning back to normal, she looked just in time to see the man on Rin's left suddenly start breathing more evenly and after a minute his body swelled for half a minute and then the same thing happened to the women on the persons left.

It was then that Korra's mind finally registered that it had started and that he was doing it one person at a time. Now that it was actually happening she felt her nervousness increase tenfold as she watched the demon take control of their bodies one by one.

Korra may not be the smartest person in the world but she knew for a fact that that she was anything but relaxed, in fact she was shivering in fear. When she had battled him before he had put her through so much pain that her body was unable to process it all at once and when she was finally able to it was more pain then she had ever felt in her life, she would do almost anything to avoid that treatment again…almost.

Finally it became the women to her rights turn, their eyes met and she gave another mischievous smile and a wink before her body was forced to look straight ahead with a calm breath.

'This is it' Korra thought as she tried to brace herself for whatever feeling was about to overcome her. She closed her eyes, blood pumping wildly and hands shaking as she felt…nothing.

She opened one eye, slightly confused, and looked around and finally saw him.

The waterfall had opened like a curtain to reveal a pedestal of some sort where he sat cross legged still in his armor.

They starred at each other in complete silence and then he suddenly took off his helmet, making his blood red eyes easier to stare at… and stare at them she did, completely hypnotized by his practically glowing blood red eyes.

She saw him smile and that is when she finally felt it.

It was like a hand, a hand that wrapped itself around her body like a blanket… only it felt more than jest the surface of her skin; she felt it coursing through every single muscle all the way to her bones. It forced her blood to run slower, making her breath more steadily, and then she felt it expand her blood slightly and that was when she realized what the women to her right had been talking about. She felt it move through her whole body, massaging every single piece of mass in her body, even her brain felt unusual, a whirlpool wrapped itself around her mind physically massaging it. It was relaxing and at the same time exhilarating and at the same time as that soothing. She was completely aware of what was going on and at the same time felt as though she had fallen asleep and was now floating somewhere up in the clouds.

During all this she continued to stare at his shinning dark blood red eyes… and then she walked forward.

She was standing above the surface of the blood slowly walking forward, each step felt like something was…not necessarily forcing her but more like preventing her from acting otherwise, like she was willing to be pushed by this mysterious power and at the same time she was rewarded by this feeling of having every single part of her body from the inside out massaged and rubbed to the point where her muscles completely turned to jelly.

Then she felt her eyes close… and her body began to dance.

Korra recognized the feel of the dance; it was an old southern water tribe dance of a water bender woman trying to confess her love to another man through water bending; only this felt completely different from performing the dance herself. All fear of performing the dance, moving her body correctly and at the right time was washed away to the point where she was actually enjoying not being in control and not having to worry about all the stress and pain of life.

She felt her muscles stretch and tense like a normal dance workout, but the overwhelming sensation of being massaged by her own blood and fluids prevented them from tightening up to much, working them out in a way that strengthened them like a regular exercise but relaxed them like a full body message.

'No' she thought 'a full body massage cannot even compare to this.'

It was like a river was flowing through her body. Jest like her last battle with Demon this feeling coursed through her whole body but there were two key differences between that sensation and this one. Unlike the last battle this feeling was overwhelming her senses but not to the point where her senses were in overload and she was completely brain farted, in fact if she concentrated enough she could probably fight this feeling but she was never one to fight something that felt so right which led to the secant thing, she did not want this to end, if she had her way she would have wanted to wake up and fall asleep every day to this blissful but not carnal sensation.

Because her eyes were closed she did not have anything to distract herself from the feel of the experience and as such she completely focused on it to the point where it was the only thing she was aware of… then she stopped dancing.

Jest as quickly as the feeling entered her it left, leaving a sigh from her lips and a feeling of complete resurrection of both mind and soul.

She opened her eyes by her own accord and found herself looking at a pillar of blood.

Korra also noticed that she was looking at the room differently, like she was seeing certain parts of it for the first time, which was really wearied because she had only looked at the room once before, but now it looked different, like the lighting had changed or something and it was causing her to notice all the details in the room at once.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Rin smiling at her.

"Well" she said "how was it?"

Korra opened her mouth but no words came out, she could not even begin to explain the feeling that had been coursing through her entire being, nor the strange sensation of alertness that was already slowly beginning to die.

"Like nothing you can describe?" she asked, though it was obvious she knew exactly how it felt.

She nodded "Never in my life would I have guessed that having your blood bent by a blood bender could be so… intoxicating."

"That's because it normally is not" said someone to her left.

She turned around to see a man in what looked like an exotic version of fire bender armor.

"Unskilled, unpracticed blood benders" he continued "can only force the blood to move or not move a certain direction. This can cause great pain or discomfort to the person being blood bended, the Demon took years of bending his own blood before he was able to understand and know the body well enough to bring you to that feeling of bliss, which is his way of thanking all of you for helping him maintain his sanity, I am Lee by the way, the Demons right hand man and the only person that has successfully brought the Demon out of one of his blood rages with ought knocking him out cold."

He raised his hand in a friendly handshake, which she accepted… only to jump slightly as she felt a static shock go through her system, suddenly she was under the impression that Demon wanted to speak with her.

She was about to ask him what that was but he was already gone through one of the doors.

She turned to see the other women going back into the room they had stretched in. still confused at what jest had transpired she followed them, slightly uncertain as to what to do next.

When she went in she saw Rin grabbing a bag in a corner where a ton of other bags where located.

She walked up to her and asked "so what now?"

She looked at her slightly startled by the question before saying "well I am going to check in on my sick children before heading out to serve tables and pay my bills, but didn't Demon give you a message?"

Korra tilted her head "What do you… you mean the static electricity I got with Lee?"

She nodded "that is how Demon relays secret messages; a fire bender sends a shockwave from his mind to yours and gives you a message, though few people know that, so what the message was?"

"Umm, I think he wanted to speak with me."

Rin looked shocked before giving a giggle "so he has requested a 'private performance'?"

"No" Korra said her face turning red.

"Rumor has it that if he focuses on making one person dance then he could practically send you to heaven."

Just the thought made her dark skin turn as red as Demons eyes, which made Rin laugh even more.

"You REALY liked it didn't you?"

"And you didn't?" she countered

"Yes, I found it enjoyable, but not to put me into a shade of red as deep as you have."

That jest made her face turn more red "Jest tells me how to get to his room."

She giggled again before saying in a matter of fact tone "why the waterfall of blood of course"

Korra felt her face pale "y-you mean that is his…"

"If you are a welcomed guest then you will walk safely to the center."

"And if I am not?"

"The blood will cocoon you and render you as helpless as a fish out of water until he decides otherwise."

Korra felt her face pale even more; she was definitely not a welcomed guest…was she? One thing was for shore the Demon new exactly who she was and had yet to try and capture her or even treat her harshly, other than her brawl with him but that was technically her fault.

"Well take care" said Rin "will I see you next week?"

Korra responded before she could think "Maybe, I am not shore."

"Well take care and good luck with the Demon."

She waved goodbye and then realized that she was the only one left in the room. She went out just in time to see a robed man open the exit for the dancers and immediately she felt torn between following them or going to see Demon, but before she could think of a decision she saw the door close behind a couple holding hands closely and immediately she remembered her purpose for coming here in the first place, to give Demon a piece of her mind for canceling their date off.

'Wait, when did I become so emotional about there even being a US?!'

She was in the middle of contemplating this when suddenly she heard eight doors lock at the same time.

Looking around she realized she was alone in the circular room with no way out. She gave a gulp as she realized that she now had no choice but to see Demon, the whole place was made of metal and she had no idea what would happen if she started trying to burn her way through the entrance.

After five minutes of contemplating her options she finally gave a gulp before taking a step into the pool of blood… and felt her foot come into contact with a semisolid surface.

She gave a sigh before putting her full weight on the surface, and felt her foot being sucked into the blood!

She gasped as she tried to pull away from the blood around her, she succeeded at the cost of her left boot and ran for it.

She fell face first when a tendril of blood wrapped its way around her booted foot, she escaped it the same way she escaped the last and now the was running barefoot, only there was nowhere to go, she was completely trapped and when another set of tendrils threatened to pull her under by her waist.

She grabbed onto a lamppost and held on with all her strength. She managed to bring her lower body to the wall before her arms slipped and was jest about to take the plunge when her feet hooked around the same post her hands had clung onto. After about a minute of back paining tug of war where she was the rope her shirt ripped completely, bra and all leaving her shirtless but free.

Clinging to her chest she made a run for the exit and her hands had made it to the handle when another pair of blood tendrils couched her legs and slowly strengthened their grip by traveling higher and higher up her pants and with her hand clutching the handle came to another game of tug of war.

After a minute a thought crossed her mind 'wait a sec, I am the Avatar, and I can bend my way out.'

With that she took a deep breath and used fire bending through her mouth on the tendrils of blood.

She immediately used fire bending to burn the hinges and open the door, but the sudden draft she felt on her body made her look down and realize that she had burned off her pants along with the tendrils, leaving them ragged and practically useless as clothing, leaving her in nothing but her bottom garments.

She didn't even have time to contemplate for morality as more tendrils started coming slowly from behind.

She started backing up when she realized that until now they had been attacking her at next to blinding speed, so why where they slowing down now?

She got her answer when her back suddenly slammed against a cold metallic surface and she turned around to come face to face with a metal helmet that had blood red eyes.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Avatar." Was all he said as he metal bended the door back into place, trapping her in the small metal room with no light except for a slight glow that came from his blood red eyes.

Korra immediately jumped back after her mind finally came out of shock and bended a fireball in the palm of her hand to use as a light… that didn't last long when she noticed his eyes look up and down her practically naked figure.

So they stood there in the dark, complete silence between them, the only reason she could tell he was standing right there was because of his eyes that slightly glowed in the dark.

Finally he spoke "well this is an unexpected surprise, what can I do for you Mrs. Avatar?"

Her eyes narrowed "you can go to hell you twisted, demonic, evil, manipulative son of a B***H!"

He laughed "from what I heard and saw you enjoyed being manipulated by me, besides I am the head of an illegal operation, so I have to be at least a little twisted, as for demonic and evil… only on a bad day."

She heard him sigh before suddenly hearing a bang from the wall.

"Lee quit gawking at her and get her a new pair of clothes" Said Demon.

Korra was puzzled at what he was saying until light started coming from a piece of the wall and she realized it was a fire someone was bending in there hand.

"Catch" she heard Lee shout and was tossed some loose fitting fire bending style clothes.

Upon inspection she realized that they were similar to the clothes the dancers wore, a long sleeveless dress with a zipper up the front and a collar that you could continue zipping to make it a turtle-neck.

Upon putting it on she realized that the top hugged her body strongly, like a secant skin, and that there was some sort of small legging to prevent her underwear from being seen by anyone looking up her skirt… or if she accidently twirled the wavy cloth that went down to her ankles to high up while dancing.

"Now that that is taken care of, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She opened her mouth and then closed it 'why am I here?' she thought 'why do I even care that he stopped the date?' she did not know why but the memory of reading that note filled her with anger that she could not explain.

"I am waiting for an answer Avatar." Demon said, impatience filling his voice "I am sure that while you did owe me that you did not attempt to sneak in here to pay off your dept., and I know that this is out of your jurisdiction given to you by Biefong."

"Wait," she said "how do you know my route, I have not even seen it myself yet."

"You honestly think I would not bother to learn the routs given to officers of the law?"

Jest then light started shinning into the room as the exit door opened.

She turned to see a sixteen year old girl that she could have only described as a 'pretty little thing' with a purse decorated with flowers and a white dress that stopped jest under her knees and wavy red hear that fell just below her shoulders.

"…Bell" said Demon "is it already ten?"

Korra looked between the Demon and this woman and noted the women's behavior. She was wide eyed and trembling slightly with fear, she seemed at unease and jumpy as though she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

Bell nodded before saying "but if you are busy then I c-c-could c-c-com-"

"No that is fine" he interrupted her stuttering "patients like you are more important to me than anything else."

A single tear ran down the girl's cheek as she walked up to them and looked at Korra asking "who is this?"

"This is Avatar-in-training Korra."

Korra gave him the evil eye and was about to protest when Bell spoke again.

"W-will she be joining us?"

Korra was startled and was now really curious as to exactly what kind of relationship this women had with the Demon of Blood and Metal.

"I don't see why not, but are you really ready for that? There is no need to rush things."

"No, I-I want to try and recover from this as fast as possible."

"But pushing yourself could only make it worse."

"Demon… someone asked me out… someone I really like, I couldn't say no but… please, I don't want to be afraid anymore…I don't want to be a victim… anymore."

Korra had absolutely no clue what this woman was talking about but whatever it was it was extremely serious and sensitive.

Demon gave a sigh before looking directly at Korra and said "Korra, would you care to join me in my personal chambers as an observer?"

She was about to let out a protest, but then she made the mistake of looking back at the girl and as tough of a girl as she was she could not say no to those eyes, so she jest nodded.

Demon went to the destroyed door and metal bended it away before gesturing for both of them to follow.

* * *

please review, also i will give brownie points to the person who guesses why this woman is visiting Demon and what they are talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

hay people welcome back, sorry for my absence i had some serious school trouble topped off with writers block. i hope you enjoy this chapter, its a little shorter then my others. i normally try to reach 10 pgs mla format each chapter but this came out as eight.

also as for the errotic part of the last chapter i do not write porn, i use to be addicted to porn and trust me when i say porn will ruin your life and destroy relationships. if you wish to further talk to me about this them pm me but do not expect anything further then kissing and snuggling in this or any other story i write. that being said i respect anyone who doesn't mind or makes a living off of such writings and may even review some content (ones meant to be more then jest smut).

i probably wont be frequent with my chapters any time soon with finals around the corner but i will still try and respond to any messages, i don't care if it takes me 40 years i promise i will finish this story, as a novelist it is against my nature to leave a story half done. please remember to review.

* * *

Tara opened the ruined metal door and walked towards the pool of blood with a clank-clank-clank.

Turning around he saw Bell walking behind him and Korra walking behind her.

He took a look at the dress Korra was wearing and sighed, once again he had used to much blood bending power on what was supposed to have been jest a practical joke and turned it into something completely wrong and discussing. Had Korra known exactly how many people were looking at her in that room when she had made the fireball, urge he did not want to think about it, he may be the demon but he was still a man.

He stopped at the edge of the pool before looking back at Korra and gave a sigh.

He took both clubs around his waist and separated the metals to form a thin but sturdy bridge across the pool of blood.

Then, being the gentleman that his parents raised, gestured his left hand and said "ladies first."

Bell walked across, with a confused look on her face and was soon joined by Korra, who looked at the bridge and the blood and then at him before walking across.

As he started walking across he parted the waterfall of blood to reveal the platform.

Korra and Bell walked in but he stayed out.

"Are you not coming in?" asked Korra.

He shook his head "not enough room."

He then metal bended the bottom of the pillar and it slowly started descending, which made Korra gasp as she and Bell went down below the pool to his private quarters.

He followed them down, using metal bending to slow his descent as he reached the bottom.

The Room was big and spacious, with a king size bed on the western side and two dressers on each side with lamps and a row of books on top of each.

The northern wall was made entirely of a bookshelf with a gap down the middle leading into a room with a desk that was his study.

The eastern side was split into two parts, the first part on the northern side consisted of a sort of lab with vials and containers organized neatly and kept vary clean.

Separating that from the southern side of the eastern side was a metal wall with a table and chairs pressed against the walls spine.

On the southern side of the eastern side was a kitchen of sort with a pile of dirty dishes that needed to be cleaned of all sorts of foods.

The southern side was also split into two parts, but horizontally instead of vertically and with a glass wall.

The northern part was a practice area with an arena in the center and practice equipment as well as weapons and sharpening tools surrounding it almost like a wall.

The southern side of the wall was a small laundry room with half of them hung to dry and the other half in a bin waiting to be done.

In the center were four pieces of metal that worked as a lift up to the surface. All in all the room was at least an acre and a half big.

As he came down Korra looked around the room with a sort of curiosity as Bell sat on the bed.

"Alright let's get started" he said taking off his helmet and setting it on top of an empty armor rack "Korra may you please grab two chairs from the table?"

She paused to look at him before nodding; Tara then preceded to metal bend the rest of his armor onto the weapon rack leaving him in simple green earth nation clothing that low class pheasants would wear.

He then joined Korra and Bell by the bed and sat down in one of the simple wooden chairs.

"Now then Bell How have you been doing the last week" he asked in a very serious but gentle tone.

She shifted nervously before sighing "I still see them, flashbacks of what happened, it happens almost every time I look at a man… can I get come water?"

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. As he got a cup out of the cupboard he heard Korra ask "um… I don't mean to be rude but what happened?"

He looked back to see Bell struggling to speak as memories of the past overwhelmed her senses and she remained silent.

He filled the cup and put his hand on her shoulder as he handed it to her, ending her zoning out as she took it.

"Well…you see…..the man I loved dumped me."

Tara mentally slapped his forehead, it was a complete and utter lie, but was far nicer then the truth, he would take that answer over the truth any day.

Korra did not look like she believed her but accepted the answer as he spoke saying "have you been performing your meditations?"

She looked to the side and said "Yes but they only seem to work when you are guiding me through it, and it gets worse when I am alone or in public places like you recommended last week."

He sighed "I am sorry, have you been visiting your family frequently?"

She nodded "I visited my older brother and sister… but watching them with their families…"

She looked like she was about to cry and he embraced her.

She cried silently on his shoulder and said "thank you… Tara… you are like a brother to me."

He smiled when she used his real name and squeezed her a little before parting.

Korra watched all of this in complete silence and said nothing still as he spoke again.

"You said someone asked you out?"

She lite up at that "yes, a boy that passes by the flower shop every morning, his name is Lee and he works at the power plant."

"A fire bender?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, I would like to meet this boy… Bell we have come to a standstill, I have given you everything I can to help you by myself… but now you need emotional healing, that is something I cannot give you without our relationship becoming more then jest doctor and patient. You are going to need to be more social with the people around you to get that."

Her eyes went very wide but she nodded.

"I guess that concludes this meeting, l will visit the flower shop and you can introduce me to him."

She nodded as they all stood up and he led Bell to the lift.

"Lee will let you out" He said.

"You are not escorting me?" she asked with careful concern.

"I would but I need to talk to Korra for a sec." He looked at the Avatar with a voice of care and gentleness that Korra had yet to hear from him.

She nodded and was about to step on the lift when she suddenly turned around and hugged him tightly around the waist and started crying.

"Thank you Tara, you are like the father I never had" She said between tears.

He hugged her back strongly and said "I am always here for those that I love."

She held him stronger but he needed to talk to Korra, it was time for him to give the speech that had convinced Lee to leave the Triple Threat Triad, so he hesitantly separated and watched as she went up the lift.

The moment the lift closed he spoke to Korra without looking at her saying "what would you do avatar if the Law turned against you?"

"Huh" she said confused and with her guard up.

"What if tomorrow a law passed saying that the Avatar was a threat to society and that you were to be brought in if possible but if not then killed on sight?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Can you imagine, try to think about what Aang had to go through before he defeated the Fire Lord."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Korra said "What is the point of this?"

Instead of answering he repeated the question "Can you see yourself in his shoes?"

"…I think so."

"Thinking so is not good enough, you half to be sure, you have to have no doubt in your mind."

"Why is it a big deal?"

"If you can picture yourself there then you could picture yourself in my position."

She tilted her head "Huh?"

Finally he turned to look at her "do you have any idea what it is like? To have to perfume something as horrendous as blood bending jest to stop you from hurting the people you love, do you have any idea what it is like to fall asleep to everyone around me telling me that I will be used to allow someone to potentially become so powerful of a bender that they could slay the Avatar, only to wake up and find yourself floating in a pool of those peoples own blood! Do you have any idea what it is like to fall asleep in a peaceful inn village and wake up in the town square with the blood of every man woman and child floating around you at your call! Do you have any idea what it is like to have the man that you admired all your life fail you when you needed him most! Do you have any idea what it is like to remain young while those around you grow old? Do you have any idea what it is like to be feared and bullied by almost everyone? Do you have any idea what it is like, to decide between letting the ones you love suffer and die slowly or Killing them and ending their suffering! Do you have any idea what it is like to have a power everyone fears, that make you a wanted man, AND YOU DID NOT HAVE ANY CHOICE IN THE MATTER!?"

He realized he had started shouting so he took a deep breath and said one last sentence, "do you have any idea what it is like to be isolated from a world where people are suffering, and jest watching them suffer while you have something that could heal them and possibly… give them a secant chance in life, the chance you never got?"

"…uh that's a lot to process" She said after a minute.

He sighed and sat down in a chair "I am old avatar, I may not look it but I feel it, if I ever find a way to remove this curse… there is a chance the only thing left of me will be an empty body. Something is coming, something vile and evil, and every bone in my body tells me that I will not be alive the end of it… ever since my parents died I have tried to live my life without regrets… so far the only regret I have is that I have never found love… I suppose that is why I asked you out, because I thought if anyone could understand me it would be you… but alas I was thinking only about myself again, that is why I canceled the date, could you imagine what would happen if anyone found out?"

She was silent before asking him the most bizarre question he had ever been asked, "…are you bipolar?"

He was completely confused and asked "pardon?"

She took a deep breath "the first time we spoke you were all smug and sly and… heartless. Now however you are caring, loving and…what's the word, wise. Like what I would expect from someone Tenzins age."

He sighed "I may be a criminal but only because I can mysteriously bend blood and I abuse that gift constantly… that is probably my only excuse for breaking the law."

"… I guess it does sound unfair-"

"That is… I am sorry I jest interrupted you, please continue."

She looked at him before continuing "why don't you talk to the republic leaders?"

He laughed "two of the republic leaders are cowards, the third I do not trust and the fourth is Tenzin who actually has some backbone but is completely outnumbered. They look at me and do not see a person, but a weapon they can never hope to control… along with everyone else against me."

"I find it unlikely so many people would consider you a menace if that was true."

"Your right, but the real question is how many people are willing to talk about it. The Equilists are one thing; they do not have gifts that can force people to do what they do not want to do… but I hardly believe someone like you came down here jest to talk about politics."

She raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip before asking "someone like me?"

He looked at her and gave a smile "yes, a woman from the country fresh into the city would not care or think about politics, avatar or not you are still a woman… which is why I am guessing you really want to talk about my rejection of our date."

The look of surprise on her face vanished almost as soon as it appeared and was replaced with a scowl as she said "and what makes you think that?"

He countered with another question "Why did you say yes before?"

Korra looked like she was caught off guard by this question and it took her a sec to think up an answer "because you convinced me."

"Exactly, you were not thinking. I have lived long enough to believe that if you are not looking to settle down dating is not worth it."

"But that's in the past, people nowadays date jest to have fun, not necessarily to have something happen between them."

"Ha, and who would be willing to have 'fun' with someone like me?"

Korra's answer was immediate "me."

Tara did not get surprised easily, but the forwardness of it caught him off guard and for the first time in fifteen years he was at a loss for words.

"Well, um… I… can't think of anything to say."

He sighed and started considering the pros and cons again of the situation.

Pros: She is serious but not to serious; she is the Avatar; she is not bad looking… wait what am I thinking!?

It was then that he realized this was a matter of the heart, not logic, if Aang was right then the only answer is what his heart says.

He sighed and closed his eyes and started focusing his emotions on that blood-pumping organ in his body… suddenly a shockwave went through him the like of which he only felt when he had not bended blood in a while, but this felt less like a invasion and more like a… awakening, a conformation and something else his mind could not identify. One thing was definite though, his heart said yes.

He opened his eyes to see Korra starring unusually close to his face.

He gave a smirk as she hastily backed up and he said "already trying to steal kisses, I guess it can't be helped-"

"Hay I-" she interrupted but he continued.

"-looks like I am going to have set myself up as a sacrifice to make sure you don't start kissing random strangers."

"EXCUSE ME!?" she shouted "I will have you know I am a very hard women to impress."

"Yet it took me less than an hour last time to convince you."

"… You worked hard to impress me" was all the answer she could come up with.

"So then, it's decided I will see you at the stadium tomorrow night."

"Tenzin told me to stay away from the stadium."

"I don't think that is going to stop a tundra rose like you."

"I thought my nickname was polar rose?"

He tilted his head "was it?"

Suddenly a ringing came from a bell on the ceiling.

"Demon!" shouted Lee's voice "the triple threat triads are here… and the entrance is destroyed."

"Hold them off" he shouted, putting back on his armor "I will be up in a second. Tell me Avatar do you think it is smart to allow our relationship to be public?"

"Umm… I don't think NOW would be the best time." She said pondering.

"Then please forgive me for this." He said and metal bended a pot to hit Korra on the back of her head producing a, ouch what was that for, from her but only got to the word that before passing out.

He slung her over his shoulder before ascending the pit and parting the waterfall of blood.

He was greeted to the shouts of orders and the screams of battle. He left leadership to the people already handing out orders and jest jumped into the fray of battle with Korra over his shoulder. This left him handicapped but he always enjoyed a good challenge, he had dominated so many battles it was no longer fun to dominate so he allowed the three fire benders to put up a decent fight against him. He kept an ear open for if they were pushed to far back, if the enemy made it past the patients wing he would have to fight more aggressively.

He swung his tetsubo like a drunken man, crushing bones and completely ignoring and bending attacks bouncing off his armor.

The Triads jest wouldn't give up; they were determined to become the most feared gang in the city, not that he would have called his illegal clinic a gang, but things really started to escalade when he heard the sirens of police above. He cursed himself, this base was officially lost, they would have to relocate in there backup base at Ba Sing Se until they found or created another base of operations that the police didn't know about.

"Lee" he shouted "plan Omega, I will take care of the forces."

Lee nodded and got to work having all the patients evacuated through the aqueduct and secret escape tunnels.

The enemy jest kept coming, but Tara knew he had the advantage for two reasons. First because they were all coming in from the small opening in the front, second was all the giant pool of blood behind him.

It took less than five minutes for him to create a tidal wave of blood that pushed them back, but he couldn't stop, if he stopped it would give people a chance to dive through the blood. He pushed them out of the base entirely and found himself splitting it into two to travel down both ends of the sewers, crushing people and forcing them into the drains or out of the sewers.

Tara stopped when he could no longer bend without entering his blood rage mode. The blood fell with a mighty crash that overflowed the sewers.

He looked back, Lee still needed more time, and he could see metal benders start to come down the sewers.

Suddenly Tara was thrown back into the base by a cascade of sewer water. He looked to see members of the Red Monsoon Triad coming out of the water.

The red Monsoon Triad was a gang like the triple threat but consisted solely of water benders. He had been fighting a constant war with them even more then the triple threat.

Suddenly Tara felt something wrong, he felt lighter for some reason. Suddenly it hit him, Korra was gone! He didn't have any time though as the Red Monsoons advance was suddenly stopped by the metal bending police.

"Demon" Shouted Lee "we are evacuated, time to go!"

He rushed to the secret exit; looking back wishing Korra was safe.


End file.
